The objectives of Core C are to (a) facilitate acquisition of data and project specific data for Projects 1-4, (b) develop tools and procedures for ensuring and monitoring the accuracy and confidentiality of all collected data, (c) develop tools and procedures to aid the Principal Investigator, the Executive Committee, and the Scientific Advisory Board in providing scientific oversight and administration of the Texas Center for Learning Disabilities, (d) facilitate communication and sharing of data among investigators through state of the art computer networking, (e) provide statistical analysis of Project 1-4 hypotheses, and (f) collaborate with investigators in the conceptualization of and to conduct cross-project, integrative analyses from the current projects, as well as those that might involve data from the current projects and data collected in the prior award. Dr. David Francis, an experienced methodologist, is the Core Director. He will supervise all activities of Core C, working closely with other experienced methodologists (Stuebing, Cirino, Roberts) to establish data bases, supervise quality control, and perform statistical analyses. The resources of the Texas Institute for Measurement, Evaluation, and Statistics (TIMES) are extensive and will be available to the Center. The Core has the capacity for sophisticated data management and complex statistical analysis, with an established track record in this area. All of the project publications reflect usage of Core C for data management and analysis over the past 5 years.